1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to providing a means for simulating firearm recoil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the lethal characteristics inherent in operating guns, proper training in their use is imperative. Such training most often involves the firing of blanks or live ammunition. Loud noise, spent cartridge waste, noxious burned powder odors, repetitive reloading, environmental constraints, high cost and overall danger are all substantial detriments to the use of blanks or live ammunition.
To overcome the above disadvantages, training devices have evolved for simulating the firing of guns. These devices relate to weaponry having primarily military use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,190 discloses a rifle recoil simulator whereby compressed air passes through orifices in the rifle barrel to force the barrel upward in a recoil motion. A trigger switch activates an electronic timer-solenoid-air valve system for controlling air passage to the barrel orifices.
Artillery loading and recoil simulators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,304 and 4,365,959. These are complex mechanisms designed to train entire gunnery crews. They are not directly related to firearm recoil, which is the subject of the present invention.